Transformer Animated: I was here first
by mchap1154
Summary: We all know the story of how the autobots came to earth, but what if there was another 'bot that got before they did. And what would would happen if they saw she was a Techno-organic, would she be able to fit in with her new friends, while trying to keep her new home safe from the 'Cons? And could she find love on the way from two mechs? Which will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Transformer Animated: I was here first

**We all know the story of how the autobots came to earth, but what if there was another bot that came to earth before they did, and what if this autobot was a techno-organic? Would she fit in and perhaps find love on the way?**

Ch.1 A strange signal

Today was like every other day; every one was up to their own activities'. Bee was hanging out with Sari, Bulkhead was doing a little bit of painting, Optimus was on patrol, Prowl was meditating in his room, and Ratchet was monitoring the computers.

While monitoring the main computer he saw that one of them picked up a signal.

"Hey Ratchet, what's up?" He heard Bumblebee ask as he drove in with Sari.

He decided to focus on the signal at hand instead.

"Yo, Doc bot can ya hear me?" Bee asked becoming a little irritated that Ratchet was talking to him.

"Ratchet what's wrong?" Sari asked as she walked up to him.

"Bumblebee do me a favor and get Bulkhead and Prowl in here. I'll comm. Prime." He finally responded.

"Uhhh... OK." He asked as he left to find his friends.

"Ratchet what's going on?" Sari asked

"You see this." He asked pointing to the dot of the screen on an Island in Lake Eire.

"What is it?"

"It's a Cybertronian life signal. It looks like another bot has come to earth."

"Hey what's with all the ruckuss?" They heard Bulkhead ask as he came in with Prowl beside him and Bumblebee in font of them.

"It looks like the scanners picked up a life signal outside of Detroit." Ratchet responded.

"Is it Decepticon?" Prowl asked

"Not sure, it's difficult to tell, the scanners can't tell if it's a Con or a bot."

"Wouldn't that mean that he or she would be neutral? Ya know not on either side, not Bot, but also not a Con?" Sari asked

"Well it's possible, but one of us should go check it out just to be sure that this one doesn't have any intention on harming this planet." He replied

"Well what are waiting for? LETS GO." Bee shouted in excitement.

"Hold it right there kid. First we talk to Prime and then we go."

Bumblebee let a sigh of disappointment, he was really interested in seeing who this new bot was, and more importantly can they convince him to join their side and tip the scale in their favor against the Decepticons.

Ratchet contacted Prime and told him what was up. He came back from patrol and listened to what Ratchet thinks they should do. He took it to consider that maybe, to be on the safe side, to check out what was sending the signal, and after all it could be another Autobot and they could all the help they could get to gain an advantage in the war.

After a while, they decided to volunteer Prowl and Bee. Prowl because he was more equipped to handle situations like this, and Bee because he wouldn't stop begging to go and saying how badly he wanted to come.

Ratchet then explained that the signal was coming from Dinobot Island, luckily the Dinobots don't spend as much time there as they used to. They took the boat to the Island and once ashore they searched high and low for the source of the signal.

However while looking Prowl found something he didn't expect to find. Strange markings on the large boulders of the island. They looked like claw marks of some kind.

"Bumblebee come look at this." He called to Bee

He came to see what got Prowl's attention, and he was just as surprised as he was.

"What kind of marks are those?" Bee asked

"I'm not sure, their not big enough to be the Dinobot's claw marks, but much bigger than any animal on this planet, and to top it all off I'm very sure that this has something to do with Life signal that we were picking up."

While Prowl studied the marks Bee heard the sound of a twig snapping like someone or something stepped on it. He turned to see a large shadow disappear to into the woods.

"Prowl I saw someone, it's gotta be the one were looking for."

"Don't let him get away."

Bee and Prowl ran as fast as they could, trying their best to keep up with the mysterious figure. For some reason it was faster than them, faster than Bee, and was starting to make him mad. They chased it to the center of the Island; they then knew they had it cornered. Yet when the chased it up hill it just went even faster! That's when Bee had had enough.

"THAT'S IT. Nobody is goanna beat me in a test of speed." He shouted as he finally caught up with figure.

When they made it to the edge of the top, Bee tackled the bot down to the ground and rolled to the bottom of the crater in the island.

"Alright enough running, time to see who you really... are!" Bumblebee slowed his speech at the last part because when the figure was in the light, He couldn't believe his own optics.

He had just tackled a Cybertronian femme to the ground. From look of it she was the same height as Bee and had the most beautiful optics he had ever seen. They almost look like his, but hers were smaller and had pitch black eye lashes, her eyes were the same color as his only they were just a little darker. She had a slim figure with the colors of black on the armor of her legs, shoulders, and around her waist. A hint of red and pink on her hips, her helm (head) had the same colors. Most of her head was made up of black, but the two horns that decorated each side of head were red and pink. The red one was on top the pink one was below. Her faceplates were bright silver like her arms and legs.

In other words she was very beautiful, probably the most beautiful femme he had ever seen. After he was done taking in how she looked he realized he was still on top of her. He blushed quit a bit and got off her in a flash. Then extending his hand to help her up. To his surprise she accepted it and was even more surprised to see that she was the height as him.

"Hey look... I am... really sorry about that, I didn't know that... you were..." He was cut off by her voice

"You didn't know I was a femme, now did you?" She said with a sly grin on her face while placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh... yeah." He replied while blushing again.

"Don't worry its ok, you're just lucky that I think your cute, other wise I wouldn't have forgiven you so easily." She said with a wink

Bee blushed a deep red and turned away to hide his embarrassment. He heard giggle a bit and it went even deeper.

Suddenly heard someone coming, he instantly knew that it would be Prowl.

"Hey listen another autobot is here, but don't worry he's my friend. We were tracking a life signal that you were admitting. We need you to come with us, I'm sure that the others will want to know who you are."

"Well I..." She was cut off by Prowls voice.

"Bumblebee did you find the source of the..." this time it was Prowls turn to be cut off, but not by someone speaking, by seeing someone that made his sprak skip a beat.

The moment he saw her his reaction was the same as Bee's. Taking in every detail of her figure and angelic face that was complemented by her beautiful optics. He blushed only slightly at the sight of her, but quickly regained his composer.

"Hey Prowl meet... uh... Ya know I never caught your name."

"My name is Starlight, but you can call me Star for short." She said with a friendly smile

Prowl swallowed a lump in his throat, he was at loss for words in the sight of such beautiful femme. It only got worse when Bee decided to say something that just made him mad.

"Hey what's a matter Prowl, too tongue tied to talk to a girl?"

Prowl finally managed to break away from his gaze on the femme before him and found the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry for that reaction, I don't know what came over me."

"Oh he does talk, and its ok, I got a similar reaction from this yellow one." She said with a laugh, while placing a hand on top of Bee's head. That's when she continued to speak.

"Anyway if you want me come with you its fine. I don't mind explaining myself to your friends. If they have any questions I would be more than happy to answer them."

"Thank you. And we should probably be going before it gets too dark." Prowl said returning to his usual calm, cool state.

"One more thing how do we get off this island? I can't fly, and I pretty sure you guys can't either. By the way how did you two get here?" She asked

"You really wan see it's just over the hill and near the beach." Bee said pointing to the top of the crater.

"I'll race ya there in alt mode."

"YOUR ON." He shouted with glee

With that she could obviously tell that he was very competitive when it came to speed racing, but she had one trick up her sleeve that he'd never expect.

"Ready... Set... GO." And with that Bee transformed into his alt mode, but when she transformed, even though Bee was in his car mode, both he and Prowl gawked at her transformation.

She turned into a gigantic metal cat with a long black tail that was pointed at the end.

She looked at them and smirked.

"If you want to know why I turn into this, you'll just have listen when you bring me to your friends." And with that she darted towards the top of hill. The two of them broke out of their trance and ran after her. Prowl had also transformed in order to keep up with them.

What was up with this femme? Was she a techno-organic? And if so how did she become that way and why is acting this way when the Decepticons are out and about. Well of these questions would be answered as soon as they got back to base.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Who is this Femme?

The boat ride back to base was in complete silence. The two mechs were at yet another loss for words because they were too distracted by the girl they couldn't get off theirs processer's.

Bumblebee was on the side of the boat looking out towards the water. He couldn't stop thinking about her. When they got back to base and done with all the questions, maybe he could spend time with her and try to know her better, but he was also aware of something that could stand in the way of his chances with her.

He was just kidding when he asked Prowl if he was too tongue tied to talk to a girl, but secretly he knew that Prowl might try to get close to her too. And what will happen when they return to base, will the others have the same reaction? Will try to get close t her as well? So many questions that worried him, but if he managed to get to her fist, he just might have a chance.

Prowl was in the front of the ship, looking at Star performing the 'Titanic' seen, where she acts like she's queen of the world.

As the sun began to set, the sky went into a bright orange color. The bright rays of the sun reflected off her armor and glistened in the light.

At that moment he was lost in thought while gazing at her amazing features. From the moment he first saw her he could feel his spark skip a beat, and plus rapidly when ever he saw her. Her smile warmed his sprak and made him smile too. Not only was very beautiful, but she had that kind of attitude where you always found the humor side to things. That you couldn't this person down no matter what.

He did like her, even though he didn't even know her. But perhaps he could spend time with her and try to get know her better. And if he's that lucky win her spark.

However he saw that someone else had his sights set on gaining her attention. Bumblebee was the one that worried him.

Just by looking at him he could tell he was developing feeling for her, if he didn't act quick he might lose her. Not only that but he too was worried if the other back at base would react the same way when they saw her. Would they try to get close to her as well? And if they didn't would that mean that Bee is his only completion to gain her affection?

Either way he planned on trying to get close to her, and if fate would allow it, maybe he would be lucky enough to kiss her! Or would that blessing be bestowed on Bumblebee instead?

"Hey guys, I think I can see land from here." Star shouted

They pulled away from their thoughts at the sound of her voice. They also saw that she was right, they were nearing the docs of Detroit. They got together at the front of the ship and waited patiently for the boat to stop.

Star was in the middle of Prowl and Bee, secretly she was trying to keep all of excitement in. She hasn't been surrounded by fellow cybertroians for so long. She was so happy she got to meet the others, for now it was just a matter of finding out where they were, for that she would let Prowl and Bee lead the way.

"Alright I hope your ready for another test of speed, cause your goanna have ta move fast to keep up with us." Bee said ready to move

"Ha, yeah right when I hit the road you two better be ready to eat my dust."

They gave her a weird look.

"It's just an earth expression, you guys need to loosen up a bit. HEY were here."

They finally docked near shore. And Star was the first to get off. She looked so energetic; it was like she was goanna blow.

"Come on, come on, I'm excited to meet your friends."

"Alright then lets move." Bumblebee shouted

With that they transformed into their alt modes and they were off. If you could judge their speed, I would say the Star was going 80 mile per hour. She managed to keep up with the two of them just fine, and wasn't tiring out. Trust me when I say that she had enough energy to spare.

The ride to base only took about 20 min because of how fast they were going. When the reached the base, Prowl and Bee skid across the floor into base.

The others jumped at the sudden arrival of their friends. But they were even more surprised when a giant metal black cat came to skidding halt right behind them.

They transformed first and Star transformed last. The others took in how she looked, a black, red and pink femme with bright silver. Blue eyes that were darker than theirs, and wonderful facial features.

"Guys meet Starlight." Bee said as he gestured to her.

"So you were the one that was admitting the life signal that we were picking up?" Optimus asked as he stepped forward

"Yes sir, and I'm pretty sure that the only reason you couldn't find it before was because my organic half was masking it. Until now." She replied

"Well first thing first. My name is Optimus Prime, the leader. And meet the rest of them team. Ratchet, one of the best medics from Cybertron."

"A pleasure to meet you Ratchet." She said extending her hand for him to shake it.

"Like wise." He said with a smile and shaking her hand, Optimus continued with introductions.

"This is Bulkhead, the muscle and an a space bridge engineering genius."

"Well I... wouldn't exactly call myself a genius." He sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't need to bee modest, if someone knows you enough to call you a genius than you are." She said wit a friendly smile.

Bulkhead had a light blush on his face when she smiled at him, but he tried to shrug it off.

"Anyway I'm pretty sure you're already acquainted with Prowl and Bumblebee. Right?" Optimus asked

"Yes, yes I am." She said with a smile once more while looking over her shoulder to face the two.

They both looked the other way as their faces heated under her gaze. Ratchet and Bulkhead noticed this and exchanged looks, when they turned back they had grins on their faces.

"Any way why don't you tell us about yourself, when did you come to this planet?"

"Well... I've been here for about 60 stellarcycles." She said rubbing her arm

When they heard that they were utterly shocked to hear that. They were here for 50 stellarcycles, but she came here 10 stellarcycles before them. She was on this planet first and they didn't know it. The planet already had a 'bot t help protect it and they never knew.

"Alright, now how did you come to planet?"

"Well... Let me just start off by saying that it's not a memory that I like to relive."

"It all started back on Cybertron, during the war. I was a solider that was armed and ready for battle, but I wasn't fighting for the autobots, or the deceptions. Fought for myself. "

"I was trying my best to stay out of this war and not become apart of it. Because the war has done nothing except cause pain and suffering. So I decided... I wouldn't join either side I was a neutral 'bot, but little did I know I had already become apart of the war without even realizing it."

"I was fighting my own kind good and bad. I didn't even think about whom I was going to fight; all I cared about was keeping myself alive. And in return my punishment for being so selfish, I accidently fell into a stasis pod that was set to launch. I was sent away from my own home, but after a while I crash landed on this planet and awoke from stasis. Landed in organic jungle that was filled to the brim with wild life."

"And like they say on this planet 'curiosity killed the cat'. While exploring I came across an old abandoned laboratory that was probably being used for studying biology. I decided to go in and have look around. The place was exactly how I thought it would be. Old, broken down creaking halls and ceilings. However while searching the place a strange dark blue glow got my attention."

"I followed it and found that one test tube was left untouched and intact. It was filled with a strange substance, but I didn't know what it would do."

"Suddenly I heard a noise from behind me, and when I turned see what it was I was being surrounded by organic black cats. I believe this planet calls them panthers. They probably turned the lab into their new home, and wouldn't take kindly to trespassers. I had to fight them off, but during the fight one of them pounced on me and pushed me into the tube that held that strange substance. As I hit the ground it came down with me."

"Apparently it fused me with the DNA from the last thing I touched. I became a... techno-organic. And my organic half would be the answer as to why the panthers stopped attacking me. I lived with tem for a little while trying to get used to this."

With that she transformed into her alt mode for all to see. A large black metal cat with a pointed tail, and red and pink horns for ears. She let out a loud roar and Bumblebee nearly went through the roof.

"Sorry, even I don't know my own limits. You see when the panthers DNA fused with my mechanical makeup, it gave everything detail it came with. I can roar." With that last part she roared again.

"I have claws." She raised her paw and showed her claws. From one glance you could tell they could slice through steel, and easily tear out a 'bot's spark chamber.

"And all the agility and speed that comes with it." And with that she jumped over the stone sofa and bounced off the wall and over Bee and Prowl's heads in under 10 seconds. After all that she changed back to her robot mode.

"So I bet by now I must seem very strange to you."

"ARE YOU JOKING? YOU ARE TOTALLY 100% AWSOMENESS." Said a loud voice

She turned around to see a little girl with red hair and brown eyes and an orange dress with a very large smile on her face.

"Ah we almost forgot. Starlight this is the youngest member of our team and the only human one, Sari Sumdac." Optimus said as he gestured to her.

"WOW, I never seen anything like you, you're so COOL." Sari shouted again with glee

Starlight had a bright smile on her face to see someone so happy to see her. She bent down for Sari to hop onto her hand, and without much hesitation she did. She then turned to Optimus.

"Optimus can I please spend the day with Star so me and can get to know each other better?" Sari said with puppy dog eyes.

"Well I..."

"Come on Optimus please let me spend the day with her. Oh please, please, PLEASE." Sari begged as she clung to the side of Starlight's face.

"Come on OP, do you really want to argue with a face like that?" Starlight asked with a playful smile.

"Well I suppose it would be alright, but only if you two promise to stay out of trouble." He finally responded.

Sari gasped with excitement, as she clung to Star once again. Today it would just be the two of them, and no one else. For them this was going to be a girl's day out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 A day with Sari

Today it was just goanna be Star and Sari. They were ready to leave base until they got to long a lecture from Prime about we're supposed to stay out of trouble, and how Star isn't supposed to be seen yet. She is still new to Detroit so it'll be a while before she can introduce her self to the city.

Anyways she and Sari had the whole day planned out. Sari would show her around and tell about some of the famous places to visit in Detroit, and later today she would introduce her to her dad, Isac Sumdac.

They were just about to leave when someone came out of hiding and decided they want to talk to Starlight.

"Star." Said the voice from behind

"What could it possibly be this..." when she turned around to see who it was she was surprised to see that it was Prowl!

"Oh, I'm so sorry Prowl. I didn't know it was you." She said with little blush showing on her faceplate.

Prowl smiled at her actions and came a little closer to her.

"Listen Star, I just wanted to tell you that you really should be careful when you're in town. The decepticons are out there, and I'm pretty sure they won't show any mercy just because you're a femme."

"Wow Prowl, I didn't know you cared so much. But you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of my self in a fight. And push comes to shove and I really do get in trouble, I promise I call for back up ok." She said with a friendly smile.

Prowl was trying his best not to blush in front of her. So instead he just smiled back.

"OK. So Sari are you ready?" Star asked

"I've been ready, just waiting for you." She replied

"Before we get going let me ask you a question."

"OK."

"Have you ever ridden a giant metal cat?" She asked with a sly grin on her face.

Sari's face brightened as she had a really good feeling to what Star was about to do.

And with that Starlight transformed into her alt. mode and lowered her head for Sari to get on. She did so without the tiniest hint of fear or doubt.

"Now hold on tight, and whatever you do, don't let go." Star told Sari

"And Prowl you might wanna take a few steps back. If the rest of the building doesn't move you will. I'll move outta here so fast the suction will carry you out with us."

With that Sari held on to her armor as tight as she could and got ready for the ride of a lifetime. Then in a split second she shoot right of base and ran across the bridges filled with traffic.

"Hey didn't Optimus say you were suppose to stay out of sight?" Sari yelled so Star would hear.

"Oh come on, who is going to believe that someone saw a giant metal black cat with a kid on its back. Besides we're traveling on the ground."

"Then where are we? AHHHH."

Sari screamed at the top of her lungs as Star jumped off the bridge on the top of a building. Soon she started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Easily avoiding being seen by the people below.

Soon after that Sari's screams of terror turned into screams of joy. She really was enjoying her self. The wind in her hair, the sound of the city, and to top it all off she just made friends with another cybertronian that could turn into a super fast and strong cat, but because of how she looked she was start calling her alt. a panther. Considering that's what gave her, her organic half in the first place.

As they jumped from roof to roof, they were able to see this city from a different point of view. Being able to look down on the city and look forward to see it all stretch on for miles.

Star was enjoying her self too. She saw the Detroit Park and the playground where the kids play. She aw some of the most famous building in Detroit and the ones that got most of the business. But what she really wanted to see was where Sari lived.

"Hey Sari, do you think I could meet your dad. I got to see everything I wanted to see from the city, but I would really like to him. By the way where do you live?" she asked Sari.

"You see that giant tower over there?"

"Yeah."

"That where my dad works, and that's where I live."

"Wow your home is amazing, especially from a distance."

"Well let's go, I'm sure my dad will to meet another autobot... I mean"

"Don't worry, I don't mind if you call me an autobot, its ok."

And with that Star changed direction and headed toward the tower. And it wasn't a long trip because of how fast Star was going. Sari asked her to slow down once or twice, but she just went faster. She really couldn't wait to meet her dad. She heard from Sari while exploring the city that it was her dad that invented all the things we see now. And he's still working on new inventions even though it looks like everything's already been invented.

The moment they reached the tower, Star had an idea that would much more fun that just going in through the front door.

(Mean while back at Base)

Bee was just sitting in living room all by his self, lost in thought. He didn't even notice that Bulkhead was coming up right behind him

When he got real close he tapped Bee on his shoulder. He then jumped forward and help up his stingers ready to kill. Bulkhead held up his hands in surrender.

"HEY, HEY take it easy little buddy, it's just me." He shouted trying calm Bee down.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bulkhead. I just got lost it thought and I didn't realize it was you." He then put his stinger away and sat back down, then started to get lost in thought again.

"Wow, you must really like her if you thinking that hard." Bulkhead said with a smug grin on his face.

Bee's eyes widen and turned to Bulkhead.

"What are you talking about? Who her?"

"You know who. Starlight." He said with a serious face this time.

Bumblebee blushed at the sound of her name. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Bulkhead was right. Ever since Star came into their lives he's been thinking more than he ever did before. And the only thing he'd ever think about was her.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop his self from thinking about her angelic face. The image of her was stuck in his mind; her laughter rang in his audio receptors, and her smile! It was like she didn't have a signal flaw. Almost like she was this perfect autobot femme that came from heaven. There was nothing about her that he didn't like.

She was fun to hang out with, she always found a way to make them laugh or smile. And when it came to speed competitions, she was the best challenge he ever had. Not only that, but it seems that others are really warming up to her. They haven't even known her for a day, and they already like her!

"Uhh... earth to Bumblebee. Anyone home?" Bulkhead asked as he tapped the side of Bee's head.

"What?" Bee responded

"Listen Bee, I know you like her. You blush whenever you hear her name. I just want you to know that won't stand in the way if you wanna get close to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're my friend, and I would never want to stand in the way of his chances of getting a girl."

"THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bee shouted as he jumped and clung to his best friend.

"Easy there. Its nothing really, but there is one thing I should probably tell you."

Bee looked up at him and let go.

"What is it?"

"Well um... I'm not sure how to tell you this, but... I think you got some competition for her attention and I think it's..."

" It's Prowl, isn't it?"

"Well... yeah. I mean we've seen the way he looks at her and you're not the only one that goes red when they're around her."

"What am I goanna do? If I don't make the first move Prowl will, and then my chances of being with her will be gone." Bee said as he started to pace back and fourth.

"Well I'm no expert when it comes to this kind of thing, but you should probably try and get to know her better. Like how Sari's trying to get to know today."

"Well... I was going to... but then Sari was the one to ask her first. So I guess I'll just have to wait my turn."

(Mean while in Prowl's room)

Prowl was mediating in his room, only problem was he could stop thinking about Star to actually try.

The more he thought about her the more his spark yearned to be beside her. To him she was probably the most femme h had ever met. She was strong, she was smart, she was fast, and she was absolutely beautiful. He was hoping to spend with today, but Sari was the one to get that honor.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder. With a second to lose, with his shuriken in hand he spun around, got into attack position and was ready to strike.

"Easy Prowl it's only me." Ratchet said holding up his hands symbolizing his surrender.

When Prowl saw that it was Ratchet, he put shuriken back in his subspace and went back to mediating.

"Listen Prowl I only cam in here to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"It's about Star"

"What?! What happened, she isn't hurt is she?" Prowl asked in a panicked tone as he jumped right off the ground and o to his stabilizing servos.

"Calm down, she didn't get hurt, she's still out with Sari."

"Then what is it?" he asked as he stared to become annoyed.

"Look there no use trying to avoid it Prowl, you like Starlight. I've seen it once and I bet I'll happen again."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said as he started to turn red

"Prowl look at your self. You turn red when ever someone menchins her name. Ya can't hide it either, cause your turning red right now!"

"Fine, I can see I can't hide it from someone like you, but I don't understand what's wrong with me."

"Whenever I'm around her, I can feel my spark beat faster and faster. Like it's ready to burst out of my chest. All I know is that feel so strange when ever she's with me, but I feel like I'm all alone when she isn't, even when I'm with you or the others it's all the same."

"Sounds to me... like you're in love." Ratchet interrupted. He continued

"But if I were you, I wouldn't tell her right away. When you come on too strong, it scares people away. And if that happens you may never get the chance to be with her."

"But how is it possible for me to be..." he cut by Ratchet once again

"Look I'm not saying that your straight out in love her, I'm just telling you what I'm hearing, but if you really do like her the way I think you do, try and get to know her better first then work your way up, until you can find the right moment to tell her, alright?"

"Alright I understand."

"And one more thing, I hope you know you're not the only one trying to gain her attention."

"It's Bumblebee isn't it?" He asked as scowl found its way onto his face

"Yes it is, and you and me both know that Star should be the same age as Bumblebee, so he does have a chance with her, but you make the first move things might turn out the way you hope. But that will only happen if she can return the feeling."

With that Ratchet left Prowl with his thoughts. In many ways he was right. Prowl wasn't entirely sure but in his spark he did feel that had fallen for her, but in order to be sure he has to find a way spend time with her. Even if investigating decepticon activity, he would find a way to capture her spark. The only thing he had to worry about was Bee.

If he got to her first his chances would probably be gone for good.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone just wanted to let you know that I would like your opioion on who Starlight should be with. Prowl? Or Bumblebee? When you review leave your vote and while i'm making the chapters i'll keep you updated on the votes KK. remember R&R ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Meet Pr. Sumdac

(Back at Sumdac tower)

If you could say anything about this femme, you could say that she's insane. Why? Because she climbing to the top of Sumdac tower while in panther mode and Sari is still on her back! And to top it all off, the only thing she using to get to the top is her claws.

Sari on the other hand is freaking out. She's hanging on to her back as tight as possible and refuses to look down.

"Uh... Star is this really necessary? I'm mean I'm all for having fun but... This is taking t to far." Sari shouted

"Come on Sari where's your sense of adventure? Besides I've never had this much fun, and I highly doubt the others would let me do this for fear of me getting hurt, and that's esp. true about Prowl and Bumblebee."

"What? You know they like you?" Sari asked as she climbed up to her head. Right about were her horns were.

"Its not that hard to figure out. The two of them blush every time I smile at them, but I don't want to be cruel and mess with their emotions. To be completely honest I really like them too, but I can't decide who I should be with."

"Personally I think it should be Bee, he deserves to be happy, and he deserves a girl like you. I think you're just his type too."

"Define 'his type'"

"You know, you like the kind of girl that just won't sit still, Bee is just like that too, and you the thirst for speed just like him, and you love to fight."

"Yeah well... as much as I want to have in my spare time, I do have other responsibilities I need to attend."

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing I have to train, I'll admit I'm a good fighter, but my skills still need improving. I'll never be able to help save your planet if I'm not in my top condition."

"Wow, now your starting to sound like Prowl."

"I am?"

"Yeah, but if you ask me he takes life way to seriously. He always training or meditating in his room. Ya know I bet if you asked him, Prowl will help you train."

"You really think he would do that?"

"Of course, and I'm pretty sure that if it was you that asked him he couldn't possibly say no."

"Hmm... Hey were at the top!"

With that she hauled her self on to the roof of the tower. And set Sari down. Once on the top she looked out to see the entire city. It was a magnificent site to behold.

To see the city from this high up was simply breath taking. She took a moment to take in every single detail of the city. She was pulled out of her gaze when Sari spoke.

"Hey, are you there?" She asked in an irritated voice

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Sari, I guess I just got lost in thought when I looked out to the city. It so amazing."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Any way are you ready to meet my dad?"

"Sure."

"Oh and you might wanna stay in that form, because you know... You might not..."

"I won't fit inside because of my height. I know."

And with that they jumped down onto the balcony of Sari's room. Star also did as Sari asked and stayed in panther mode. They left her room and had to go down a few flights to reach her fathers laboratory.

After a few flights they made it to his lab, Sari knocked on the door, but there was no reply. So she knocked on it again, then suddenly the heard a man fall with a thud. Star flinched only slightly as she could only imagine how he felt when he hit the floor.

"Dad, are you ok in there?" She asked through the door

"Uh... Yes I'm fine, just stumbled is all."

"Well come out here, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Alright I'm coming."

With that they waited for only a few moments then the door opened to reveal a man that was only a foot or two taller than Sari with black hair with a white streak in the middle. He wore a lab coat with black gloves pants and shoes. He also had a pair of goggles on his forehead.

The moment he came out he saw his daughter, but standing behind her was a giant black and silver cat with its tail waving slowly behind it. He gasped in shock to see such a mechanical marvel. He started to step back.

"Wait dad it ok, she an autobot!" Sari said as she grabbed her father's hand to prevent him from going back into his lab.

"How is this gigantic cat a autobot?"

"This is her alt. mode if you want to see her in her true form, then Star do you think you change in here?"

"I'll try." Star replied

She changed into her true form and kneeled so she could fit inside the hallway.

Pr. Sumdac marveled at her. A robot with an organic half, and to make it even more interesting her organic half was acquired while on earth. He became fascinated with her and how she became what she is today. At that moment he had invited her to come down stairs to the lobby of the building. At least there she could stand up straight, and it really could be done considering how large it was.

When they reached the lobby, that's where they got to talk. Pr. Sumdac asked her if was ok if he asked her how she got her organic half, if she didn't mind of course. She agreed to tell him without hesitation and filled him in on the details of other half. They talked for hours on end; not caring about how much time had passed by. After they were done talking about her, Star wanted to talk about Sumdac.

He told her about his self and how he was the chief inventor for the city. He created the blueprints for his inventions and would try to make them a reality. He even told her about the time when one of his workers tested a new experiment on a cockroach and it turned into a monster. To her surprise that how Sari met the autobots, by saving her from the beast. After that Sari started spending a lot of time with the autobots, showing them around and telling a little bit about her home. Then there was the time they fought the decepticon known as Starscream.

Star heard of him before, she didn't know what he looked like, but se did know that he was Megatron's second in command. Sari then filled her in on how he was the one that caused Megatron's death. By planting a device on him that overloaded his circuits.

Star listened to every single detail of their stories; in a way she enjoyed it when they told stories. It gave her the chance to get to them better and she always liked hearing what people like to talk about. Sometimes she thought that telling other people what needs to be said, like a secret you keep from others that have a right to know.

Actually she did have a secret, it was about her other half. It had a power she unleashed it only once, and she prayed to Primus that it wouldn't happen again. So she's been trying her best to keep it at bay, and if it were to get out of control now, it would be the end of every thing she knows in Detroit.

For now she could only hope that nothing bad will happen, so her power won't rise to the surface, because if it did she would completely lose it. She'd lose control of herself and go on a rampage. Killing anyone that stood in her way and destroy everything in her path, and it wouldn't stop until everything and everyone was dead.

She was pulled out her thoughts when Sari finally caught her attention.

"Hey are you Star, you zoned out for a minute."

"I...I'm fine. Just got lost in thought I guess."

"Star"

"Yeah?"

"You know you suck at lying right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Star tell me what's really going on. What on your mind? I've never seen you go that deep into thought."

"Well... lets just say that... there's another part to my organic half that... I hope none of you ever have to see."

"What do you mean another part?"

"I'm sorry... I just... I don't wanna talk about it!" she half shouted

After that she changed into her panther mode and made a brake for the door. She ran through the doors as fast as she could, and never looked back.

Sari watched as Star ran out the door, she was about to go after her when she saw a small puddle of a bright blue substance. And it wasn't alone; there was a trail that followed Starlight. That's when Sari figured it out, she was crying! After all she wasn't completely robotic, so it only made sense that when she was really upset her organic half would create tears.

It made her think that maybe she shouldn't have pushed her so far that she would actually run. At that moment she decided to call base and get one of her friends to help her find Star.

"Hello?" Said a voice on the other end of the comm. link that Sari managed with her key.

"Prowl?" She asked

"Sari, what wrong?"

"Its Starlight, I asked her a question I shouldn't have asked and she ran away. But she leaving behind a trail a tears that... I think are made of energon. Please you gotta help me find her."

"I'm on my way now."

With that the transmission ended. Sari eagerly waited for Prowl to arrive so he could help her find Starlight. She had to apologize for what she did. Trying to make answer a question that she didn't want to talk about. To Starlight her past was a little dramatic and it hurts her to talk about it, but everyone saw that she forced just to please them.

Mean while, Prowl was driving to Sumdac tower at top speed, maybe even faster if that was possible. The only thing that was really on his mind was Starlight. He wanted more than anything to help her, and then another thought occurred to him. If he could find Starlight and talk to her alone, he just might have a chance with her after all. But what he really wanted, was just a chance to share a single moment with her, even if only lasted for a one second, it's true that everyone had come care about her, and she means a lot to them, but she means the world to Prowl. He started to think that Bumblebee felt the same way.

If he didn't act quick Bee might get to her first, then he might not stand chance. But he wasn't going to give up with out a fight. He was going to try to win her spark and earn her attention and affection. He was sure that Bee thought same of that too, but in the end, he would have to let Star decide who she really want's to be with.

* * *

**A/N: Hey yall, I'm here with an update and I'm real sorry that it took so long, I had a bit of a mental block, that and I had a lot of school work to deal with. But here it is and the votes for who Starlight should be with is Prowl:1 Bumblebee:0, Keep the votes coming remember R&R.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 a tender moment.

Mean while on a cliff side near lake Eire, Starlight was in her normal form, on her knees and crying her eyes out. Not was she upset about being reminded of her power and what a danger it is to every one around her, but she couldn't believe she just ran out on Sari like that. Sari and her had come to be really good friends and she cared about her and she knew that Sari cared about her too, but she just couldn't face her... not now at least.

She decided that would walk down to the beach, and walk in the shallow water, maybe a slow walk was just what she needed to help her feel better. That and she really liked the water it soothed her in a way.

She climbed down the cliff wall and got close to the waters edge. She only went far enough for the water to come up to her ankles. The sun had finally gone down and the moon came up. It was a full moon and the every single star in the sky was out and shinning bright. The star made a reflection in the water, and then Star had another memory. She remembered why she called herself Starlight in the first place.

She thought that since no one was around maybe she could allow herself to do it just this once.

Then in another part of the city Prowl was speeding down the high ways; his search had gone on for quite a while, but to no result in the end. He was extremely worried about Starlight, where could she possibly be? He thought for a moment and remembered how much she liked the water, like when he and Bumblebee brought her back to the city foe the first time, he remember how she couldn't stay away from the edge of the ship so she could look down at the water. So that made him think. If she was that upset she would go somewhere that would help her calm down. So he changed his course and went to the beach.

When he got there he transformed and looked back and forth down each way of the beach. However when he looked to the left he saw a large figure standing in the water. When he got closer he recognized the stranger to be Starlight! He was about to rush over to her and take her in his arms and never let go. But he saw she was up to something so instead he hid in the shadows and watched her every move.

Star had her eyes closed as she tilted her head up towards the starry night sky. She was concentrating on the energy of the stars. Suddenly a bright ray of light was shot from the star and aimed at her, but when it hit, it was like it didn't affect her at all. She didn't fly backwards or anything the only difference was that spot where the light hit her it did do something. That spot on her armor had turned white!

Soon another light came from a different star and changed her again, then another and another ad another! Soon it was a hundred rays of light were hitting her at the same time. When it stopped her body was engulfed with a bright white light the faded away. Her black armor had changed into the purest shade of white this world has ever seen before. And the pink and read was replaced with light blue and yellow. She stood still enjoying the moment, as she felt free for a while.

Prowl saw the whole thing. He couldn't do anything but stare in amazement. He thought she was beautiful before, but this... this was unbelievable. Her armor was as pure as the driven snow, and the red and pink was replaced with light blue and yellow; which complemented her look greatly. She looked so majestic, calm, and so beautiful. The light reflected of her armor giving it a light glow, he also noticed that she was sparkling with glittering shimmer that was given off by the light of the moon and the stars.

"Starlight?" he finally said as he came out of hiding

Starlight gasped and turned around to see Prowl coming out of the shadows of a tree. Her face started turning a light pink and looked away embarrassed. Did he see her change into this look? What did he think of her now, and more importantly, what would he say to her?

"Hey Prowl... Did you see..." She was cut by Prowl as she heard him step into the water and come closer to her.

"Change into this... Yes. And I have one thing to say about it."

'Great here it comes' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"You look even more beautiful than before."

Her eyes shot right open. He thought she was beautiful? Sure she thought of herself as pleasing to the optic, but she would never call herself something like that. It made her think that maybe Prowl liked her more than she thought he did.

"You... You think I'm... Beautiful?" She said as her blush went from pink to red.

Prowl smiled at this, a little amused by her embarrassment.

"Yes I do. Before you changed into this, I didn't think you could get any more beautiful than you already are, but I suppose you proved me wrong."

"Well... if your wondering why I'm like this, it's just a trait I was born with. I can harness the power of the stars, their energy, their light, in return in gives me this new appearance. I had trouble controlling it at first, but now I can control it perfectly. So in a way it one of my powers."

"Speaking of powers... What was it that Sari said to upset you so badly?"

She was taken back by that question, and as a result she took one step away from Prowl. That when she started to tear up again.

"I'm sorry... but I don't wanna talk about it." She said as a blue energon tear escaped her eye.

Prowl looked with sad and concern. He didn't mean to make feel like this, so he thought it might be best for now that he try to make her dwell on the past. Then he did something that was completely out of character.

He hugged her!

Starlight was just as surprised as he was, se never thought of Prowl as the kind that would hug someone. At first she was tense, but eventually saw that Prowl was only trying to comfort her. She thought that maybe ne didn't mean to upset her; he just let his curiosity get the best of him by accident.

As awkward as it felt for her to be embraced by someone after so long seemed so strange to her, she felt relaxed in his arms, pretty soon the tension was completely gone and not a trace of it was left.

Prowl was wandering why the heck he do something like that. Its just that he needed to show her that he didn't mean to say that and he needed show he was sorry for it. So as if possessed by some strange feeling, he let arm come around her a hold her tight. He had never done anything like this before, but he was willing to do it for her. If this is what it took to help her he would do it. He just can't believe that he did first!

And to his complete surprise, he could have sworn that he saw her relax a bit more. Maybe he did have a chance with her after all. The only thing he had to worry about was competition from Bumblebee, but for now he wanted to savor this tender moment. And he couldn't have asked for a better time or place for it to happen.

"Prowl, thank you" Starlight finally said

"For what?"

"For being here for me, for the shoulder I can cry on, for everything. There's just one thing I have to say."

"And that would be?"

"I can't be with you. Not now at least."

"What, but why?"

"I just don't think that taking things to next level between you and me is the best thing to do right now. Besides there is another autobot that his eye on me." She said with a small smirk

Prowl gave a defeated sigh. He knew that before or if they could be together, Starlight would have to decide first, between him and Bee.

"That and I hardly know anything about you, when you know a lot about me, but not everything."

"I... understand."

"Thank you Prowl. Oh before I forget."

Without warning she leaned in close to Prowl and kissed him on the cheek!

Prowl felt his sprak stop for minute as his breath was caught in his throat. He felt as though he was paralyzed right on the spot, and what was worse he couldn't stop he faceplate from becoming bright red. Starlight saw this and giggled a little.

"Thank you for trying to help me, I really do appreciate it. Anyway I'll see you back at base ok?"

His voice failed him so he nodded yes.

Before she left she turned around and told Prowl one last thing.

"Hey one more thing. Even if Bee and me were together, it doesn't mean that I think of you any less. I'll talk to you later."

And with that she transformed into panther mode and ran back to Sumdac tower, probably going to see Sari and apologize for running off like that.

Prowl was left alone with his thoughts. He was trying his best to process everything that just happened. But the one thing that he couldn't stop thinking about was the kiss that she gave him. It made him wonder if that was like a promise of her love for him or if it was just a gesture of thanks. Either way it didn't douse his feeling for her, as they only rose higher and higher. Eventually he too left and went back to base. Thinking of what he should do next if he wanted closer to her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys, what do you think of chapter 5? I'm working on ch.6 as we speak, and remember to vote for you think Starlight should be with. So far its Prowl:2 Bee:0. Keep the reviews coming KK. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Starlight was on her way back to Sumdac tower, feeling so much more relaxed than she did before. She had raced back to the tower to find all the autobots and Sari waiting outside. Bumblebee and Sari looking more worried than the others did. Luckily she changed back to normal on her way there so she didn't have to say any thing. The moment she came up, the others turned and let out sighs of relief. Bumblebee; did something the others didn't expect. The moment she transformed she caught in tight hug from Bee!

At fist she didn't know how to react, but instead she acted on instinct and hugged him back. He pulled back and looked her in the optic while she was still in his arms.

"Star, promise you'll never run off like that again. I thought we were gonna lose you."

"I'm sorry, I guess... I was just so scared about talking about my past that I... I just couldn't control myself. And I'm really sorry for scaring you, all of you." She said as her gaze went from Bee to the others.

"Hey, I should be the one apologizing." Sari said. "If I hadn't said what I said in the first place, you wouldn't have to run."

She gave Sari a sympathetic look, then pulled away from Bee and walked towards her. She put down her hand in front of Sari for her to climb onto, and did so with out hesitation.

"You don't need to apologize, I just over reacted. If it weren't for Prowl talking some sense into me, I probably wouldn't have come back."

Bee was taken back by what she just said, he didn't think that Prowl would do something that. Why hadn't he had been the one to go after her. It could have been his chance to get close to her, but no, that honor went to Prowl instead. He felt a pang of pain in his spark chamber, it was like it was either going to brake or force him to rip Prowl circuit by circuit. Jealousy and anger was finding its way into his mind, but he had to hold his self back. If he were to lose control and she saw him do what he was thinking of! She may never trust him or speak to him ever again. And that thought was what scared him the most. He could only hope that he could keep himself under control for the time being.

"Wow, I didn't think Prowl would do something like that." Sari said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah well... Lets just say that Prowl helped me in more ways than one." She said as her faceplates turned a very light pink.

Sari saw her blush and a smirk found its way onto her face. She had a feeling that they did something that she didn't want the others to know about, and from the looks of it she knew that Bumblebee was the one person that she didn't want to know. So out of the kindness of her heart she decided to tease about her and Prowl, but she did look at Bee and saw that he was very tense. Probably because of what she said. She then got an idea, a devilish, tricky, and sneaky idea. Bumblebee was her best friend and she wanted him to be happy, and nothing would make him happier than having this girl as his girlfriend. So she thought that maybe she could get them into a, how she would put it, a 'romantic situation'. Then she would make an excuse to leave and then it would just be the two of them.

It was perfect, but she had to think of some way to get them out of the base. So decided that when it was nighttime she was going to get them out of base and find a place for them to be alone and hopefully Bee would make a move.

"Hey, Star do you think you wanna hangout tonight?" Sari whispered into her ear

"Well, I don't know, do you think it's a good idea? I'm not interested in getting into trouble or anything like that."

"Don't every thing will be fine, and trust me, I know the perfect spot for us to meet up."

"Well... Ok, but if we get caught, I'm going to pretend I was never there."

"Deal!"

and with that Sari left as Starlight went to get ready for tonight. Mean while Sari was looking for Bumblebee, the one place she knew he would be would be the game room, but to her surprise he wasn't! So she went to look in his room, and to her shock he was actually their sitting on his berth with his legs crossed. He looked like he was deep in thought. This was her moment of opportunity. She sneaked up on Bee and while he wasn't looking.

"HEY BEE!" Sari shouted

Bumblebee shot straight out of his position and nearly hit the sealing. When he came down he landed with a thud, he then turned and gave Sari a icy glare.

"Sari! What the heck was that for?!"

"Well how else was I supposed to get your attention? Just listen, I was going for quick walk around Detroit and I was hoping that you would come with me." She said with an innocent smile.

"Look Sari, no offense, but I don't think up for it."

"Oh come on Bee, you look like you could use the fresh air. Who knows, it could give you a chance to clear your head. So what'da a say?"

Bee gave it some thought and decided that maybe it was a good idea to go out for some fresh air. Ever since Starlight came back he couldn't get her off his mind. And he really couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and Prowl. If he didn't act and quick he was gonna lose her for good. So instead on wallowing in self-pity, going out for a night on the town might have been just what he needed. So with a sigh he answered Sari's question.

"Ok Sari, you win, I guess a night out wouldn't be to bad. And maybe your right. Some fresh air just might do me some good."

On the inside Sari was screaming with joy, everything was falling into place. Soon when the sun went down and the moon was up her plan would put into play.

(Time Skip)

It was a full moon tonight and the stars were out and shined brighter than diamonds. Sari called Starlight first then Bee. She told them to meet her at the park. Since it was nighttime there weren't that many people that came around. The moment they came she was prepared for anything and everything. If they asked what's going on she would simply make and excuse and find a way to leave the two alone. She sat by the fountain and waited patiently for her friends to show up. A few minutes passed before she heard the sound of an engine coming from behind her, she turned to see a familiar yellow car with one black strip coming up to her. Bee had transformed in front of her, he was about to speak, until they heard the sound of running and from the sound of it, it was something on all fours.

The two looked up at the top of one of the tall sky scrappers that towered over the park. On top was a figure that silhouetted against the light of a full moon. Bee knew all too well whom that figure was, and he couldn't help but stare, she was just to beautiful to ignore. The way her armor gleams in the moonlight, how those dark blue optics seem to shine bright and cut right the darkness of night. Every feature about her was what made people unique and beautiful. Even a decepticon could see her beauty and tell that she was different, not just in appearance, but something that went deeper than that.

Star jumped down from roof to roof until she reached the ground, and the moment she did she transformed into her original form. Now she did expect Sari to there, but she didn't expect was for Bumblebee to be there.

"Um... Hey Bee, how's it going?" She asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Uh... Good, you?"

"Uh... would you mind if I borrow Sari for a moment?'

"No, not really."

And with that said she picked up Sari and went the one part of the park that was littered with trees. She hid behind a thick pack, and once she was out of Bumblebee's sight, she gave her full attention to Sari. But the moment she turned her head to so much as look at her, Sari could have sworn that Star's eyes turned into a deadly shade of red then vanish.

"What. The. Heck. Were you thinking? I thought it was just gonna be you and me. Why would you even wanna... Oh no, no, no, no, no, there is no way I am going to let you play match maker with me no way, no how." She said as she turned her back to Sari, arms crossed

"Ok look, I know I shouldn't have tricked you, but Bee is my friend and I think he deserves to be happy. So please, do this for me, for your first human friend. I promise that if you guys don't hit it off, you and Bee can call it quits whenever you want, and I will never interfere with love lives again. Deal?"

Starlight was still very angry at Sari, what was she thinking? No wait, correct that, she wasn't thinking. She just wanted a chance to play matchmaker. Starlight wasn't even sure if she had any feeling for Bumblebee, at least in the romantic way, but deep down she knew that eventually she might have to tell him, that maybe she just can't return his feeling, but on a brighter side, she still wanted to remain his friend, very much in fact. She kept thinking it over, until she came to a complete conclusion.

"Deal, but if things take a turn for the worse, I will not hesitate to hunt you down!" She slightly shouted at Sari, as long sharp claws sprouted from her fingertips and aimed directly at her.

Sari gulped nervously and prepared for the worst , but instead. What happened next shocked her a little bit.

"But you're lucky that you're my friend, other wise, if it was anyone else that did this, no one would ever see them again. Yeah I can make that happen."

After that Sari decided to go and leave Star and Bee alone. Soon after that, Star went back to Bee. The two of them sat next to each other on the fountain, in an awkward like silence. Neither of them dared to speak for fear of saying something stupid, and making this even more awkward then it needs to be.

From time to time, Bee would glance and her, and sometimes he would stare, but he stopped himself. After a couple of minutes of complete silence, he couldn't take anymore and decided to brake the ice.

"Hey, listen... Ya know you really don't have to be here if you don't want to. It's ok, honest it is."

"Bee, I actually do wanna spend time with you."

"Ok, I get it... what did you just say?!"

"I do wanna spend some time with you."

"Uh... why?"

"Well, I just wanna get to know you better, and maybe we can hang more, and not have Sari set up surprise dates for us."

They both laughed a little at that, and that was when they finally got to talking. They talked about every thing. What life was like for them back on Cybertron, the things they been through, the things that they hope will happen in the future. And both were hoping that life would be better for Cybertron in the future, hoping the war will end and they can finally return home after so long.

But as their conversation went on, they had no idea that they were being watched by someone that the autobots hoped Starlight wouldn't have to face.

(Decepticon Base)

Megatron was watching the monitor, looking for any kind of autobot activity. They've been in hiding for a while, waiting for a better time to gain an advantage on the autobots. While searching, the monitor was picking up a strange single for within Detroit. He narrowed it to find to source of the single. It was narrowed to Detroit central park, and what he found was something he never expected to see. The autobot known as Bumblebee, and a young black and silver femme, with tints of red and pink. Sitting next to each other on the fountain talking to night away.

Megatron had to admit, she was an impressive looking femme, but what really caught his attention, was she bared no symbol. Not an autobot, but not a decepticon either. This was very interesting, perhaps she was the advantage he was waiting for, because for some reason he felt that there was more to this femme than meets the eye. A power if you will, that he could use to turn the tide on the autobots, and maybe even the war.

"Bliztwing! Starscream!" He shouted (By the way, Starscream is back with the decepticons, but there might a little betrayal later on.)

The two decepticon came in only a moment later, a waiting their master's command.

"Yes, lord Megatron?" Starscream greeted

"I have a assignment for you two, do you see this young femme?" He said as he motioned to the monitor, where the screen was only focused on her.

The two of them were surprised to see another femme on this planet other than Blackarachnia. Her color scheme resembled that of a decepticon, but she didn't have red optics or bare the their insignia. Her optics did get their attention though, not the same shade as a autobot, but darker than they should be. Many thoughts about this girl were running through their minds, but their master brought them back to reality.

"Wake up you idiots! I need you to capture this femme and bring her to me. If my suspicions are right, she will be the advantage we have been waiting for to turn the tide on this war." Megatron said with a evil stare on the monitor.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." They said in unison and saluted. And with that they left to retrieve what they were after.

Both were very intrigued by the femme, she wasn't like any of the others back on their home planet, but in a way they like different. When they were out of base they both took off into the sky, heading for their destination. And more than determined to complete their assignment.

(Back at the park)

Bee and Star were on the ground lying next to each other, gazing at the star's. Starlight was pointing out a few constellations, she learned about them with the time she spent on this planet. Bee was intrigued, but it didn't hold his attention for long, because that was when he asked a question, that started to regret.

"Hey Star, why so they call you Starlight anyway?" he asked with curiosity in his eye's.

Star froze for a moment, and had a sad look on her face for a moment. Bee noticed this and started to panic.

"But if that's to personal I understand! I mean you don't have to talk about it if you really don't want to! I mean if it's like some tragic life story than why should you even talk about it at all, I mean what's the point in that? And I'm not helping am i?" he said out of breath from talking to fast.

She giggled a little bit, thinking it was kind of funny how he was over reacting.

"Look it's ok, I'll tell, I really don't mind. But it's not the best memory I have."

Bee gave her his full attention and was ready for whatever she would say.

"It started back on Cybertron, the day may carrier and my creator were ready to have me, but the day I was born I was very sick and very weak. Usually cybertronian sparklings cry when their born, but my optics were closed as if I were asleep. Every cybertronian medic tried everything they could, but nothing worked, they knew I was going to die."

"My spark parents begged to Primus to let me live, then one night they were out under perfectly clear night, ready to day goodbye to their daughter. But instead a bright was shinning brighter than all the others put together. Soon it was bright for even half of the planet to see. The next part was what frightened by parents. The star shot down a beam of light that shot me. The impact must have thrown them back because I was floating in mid air surrounded by a white light. My black armor turned white and back again, and I was placed back in my carrier's arms. I onlined my optics and began to cry. They knew then I was going to live. And that's why named Starlight, because if it wasn't for Primus answering their prayer for letting me live through that star, I wouldn't be here right now."

Bee was amazed, not only at the way Primus managed to save her, but also by how her life took such a drastic change. The day she born her sparkparents were told that she was going to die, but instead their prayer was answered and they were allowed to keep their baby girl. She was truly something special to have been saved by the power of Primus. So life was good to her, until the war, which must have been when she lost her sparkparents. Then she did every thing she could to stay out of the war, and now she thinks that she's been selfish because she wasn't helping her own kind. Now she's here on earth, and ever since the incidence with that old abandoned laboratory, her life changed even further. She became a techno-organic, and lived with wild cats in Africa. But for whatever reason left and came here. It's amazing how even one event could change one's life.

"Ya know, maybe it's a good thing that this happened." Bee said out loud

"What'd you mean?" Star asked with a confused look on her face

"Well, do you remember how every one say's that things happen for a reason?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe you were meant to come to earth, like me and the others. After all life does a lot of weird ways of making things work out for ya in the end."

"Maybe, but I do more harm than good? What I'm not even suppose to be here?"

"Hey, I just said that things happen for a reason, and besides, between you and me, I'm actually really glad that we met."

Star looked down at the ground and a light pink, but could not stop the tiny smile that was making its way on to her face.

The two of them then locked eyes, getting lost in each others gaze. On instinct Bee began lean forward and so did Star. They were half way there until they began sense a energy single coming their way and fast. Both of them shot upwards and were on their feet in seconds. Both were looking in every direction to see where it was coming from, Bee got his stingers ready, but he was very surprised at the weapons Star was using. She had long black claws that looked like they cut straight through steel, and solid rock. If you weren't careful those things could rip out your spark in less than three seconds flat. It was probably another trait from her organic half, probably one she didn't mind having either.

Suddenly they heard the sound of two jets soaring overhead, they looked up and saw and dark purple and black jet with a purple and beige jet wit twin blasters. As they came they transformed to revel Starscream and Bliztwing! (By the way, we all know what BW is like, so you really should have seen this coming.)

The moment they landed the first thing they had their eyes on was the femme, and of course being the idiot that he was, Random took over and wolf whistled.

"The femme looks even better in person!" he cackled

"Will you stop flirting and focus already!" Starscream shouted

Icy took over and as usual he had his serious face on. That was when he locked eyes with Starlight.

"Alright femme, come vith us quietly, and jou vill not be harmed." He said in a calm tone.

Bumblebee then stood in front of her and gave the deadliest glare he could possibly give.

"Over my dead body!" He shouted with anger and venom dripping from every word.

"With pleasure." He heard Starscream say.

And with that the battle began, Bumblebee and Bliztwing were practically at each other's throats. Instead of using their guns, they used their fist and fought he old fashion way.

Mean while Starscream was having trouble trying to beat Starlight. The only thing he had to be afraid of were her claws. But he had no idea where they came from, which made him think, is she an organic? Or just part organic? Either way, all he had to do was exhaust her until all her fight was gone, which could take a while. And even though he was bigger than she was, she had the advantage because of her speed and agility. So she was much faster than he ever was and she was starting to win the fight, mostly because her claws got him on the chest plate and a large cut. It wasn't deep, but it was still there for every one to see. And when she made that cut, that's when he became truly angry.

He was starting to lose his temper and pulled out his energon blaster. He shot at her three times, but she evaded each one. Another gift of being an organic, esp. since her organic half was a panther, was that she had cat like agility. So she dodged each shot by cartwheeling out of the way, but there was one problem. Her anger was starting to get the best of her too. She was trying to stay out of the war, not become a part of it. Now the Decepticons know of her existents, and she knew that they wouldn't the autobots gain the upper hand by having another member on their team. But she wasn't on anyone's team, she was a neutral, she was neither good nor bad, she never choose sides and she wasn't planning on being a part of this. She stayed out of the war his long, but she didn't plan to be a part of it now. Realizing this her instinct was starting to take over, it was telling her to transform and run, it was the only way she could keep herself alive, but she couldn't do that to Bee. To leave him here alone against two Cons' that just wasn't right, so she fought with her self to stay and fight back.

While Starscream and Starlight were fighting, bumblebee wasn't exactly having the scale tip in his favor. Bliztwing was bigger and stronger than he was, but his only advantage was his size. He manages to slip out of harms way and tried his best to fight him off, but to no avail. Soon Bee lost his footing and fell onto the ground, Bliztwing had one of his blasters aimed directly at his head, but before he could he blast, Starlight managed to get away from Starscream and did a few back flips then landed right in front of Bee. She crouched down and looked like a cat ready to pounce. If you could see her face, you would say that her teeth turned into fangs and you could hear a low growl escape from the back of her throat. She jumped up and gave Bliztwing a roundhouse kick to the head and knocked him away. She turned to Bee and helped him up.

"Thanks for the save, I owe ya one." He said a little out of breath

"No problem, but you might wanna get back on your feet, the fights not over yet."

The two decepticons were very impressed at how strong this femme was, and they really didn't expect her to be so athletic. She had more agility than a cyber ninja that trained for hundred solar cycles to gain that kind of athletic ability. She was good, but she'll have to be better if she wants to take them down. The two of them have had enough; it was time they took this femme down. They tried the one thing they knew would be very effective, but they had to get it right, even the slightest hair out of place would lead to destruction.

They stood side by side; Bliztwing readied his blaster, all of them. The two on his arms and the two on his shoulders. Starscream readied his blasters as well, the two on his arms and the two on his wings.

**(A/N: By the way, I'm not completely sure if this is where their weapons are, but I'm just taking my best guess. Ok.)**

They had their blasters pointed in their direction. As their blasters loaded it only took less than sixty seconds to prepare soon a bright light illuminated from their blasters and in just one short second they took the shot! It came their way as fast as lighting, Bumblebee could do nothing but stare in awe and in horror as it approached. Star was just as scared, but she then turned to Bee and knew only one way to save him. So she did the only thing she knew to do, she pushed him out of the way! She tried to get out of the way as well by transforming and jumping away, but just as she did, the blast hit the ground and went up in a fiery explosion, that truly went 'sky high'. The only thing was, she could get out the way fast enough. The blast didn't kill her, but it did injure her. Her back took most of the blast and the pain she felt from it was spreading through her body, like a wild fire that spread in the Evergreen Forest. She began to lose consciousness and was losing her balance, she stumbled on all fours not being able to find the strength to transform and run. She then collapsed on the ground exhausted and in pain; she laided on her side and breathed deeply and heavily. She didn't move one inch for fear of making the pain even worse than it already was. Soon she could no longer fight it, her eyes closed and she fell into unconsciousness, floating in never ending black abyss that existed only in her mind. And there she would stay, but only if someone can save her in time, before she becomes apart of that darkness for good.

Bumblebee was on the ground, his face in the dirt, when he looked up, he swore he felt his sprak stop. The spot where Starlight had pushed him was now up in flames; he looked deep into the fire silently praying that she was all right. He tried to stand up, but there was a cut in his leg that prevented him from standing. It went deep, and was leaking energon very badly. He called out Starlight hoping that she would answer him, his fears were realized when nothing but the sound of wood burning in the heat of the fire. He then called for backup at base. He knew he should have done this the moment the Cons' arrived, but he was too content with trying to protect Starlight. He knew they would be angry, but their anger was nothing compared to the anger he had towards himself. He tried to fight back, he tried to help, but instead of saving her, Starlight saved him. He had to find a way to save her, but he would first have to face the wrath of one cyber ninja before he could try.

The Cons' soon went through the fire, unharmed by the flames. It only took them one moment to find a large metal, black cat unconscious on the ground. Looks like Starscream was right after all, she was half organic. Which meant that if she stayed in the fire long enough it would kill her, but lucky for her, her metal armor was protecting her from the fire. But it wouldn't protect her forever; Bliztwing stepped forward and picked her up. Her was covered with black burn marks from where she was hit by the fire. Two deep cuts could be seen and were leaking pink energon very badly. He saw that her ears were pined back, and from what he knew of organic life, it usually means that they are angry or in pain, this time for her, it was pain.

"Comm. Lord Megatron, and tell him ve have captured the femme." Icy said as he turned to Starscream.

He nodded and commed lord Megatron, telling him the capture was a success and that they had discovered something new about this femme. That she was a techno-organic. They activated their rockets and ascended into the sky.

As they left, Bumblebee heard them taking off, he saw the Bliztwing was carrying something, and that's when it hit him. They found Starlight in her panther form, now she was weak and frail and terribly injured. She couldn't possibly survive the decepticons if they tried to torture her for information, or what ever it is they wanted. All he knew was that he failed her when she needed him most. Now she's in the hands of the decepticons, how's he suppose to explain this to the others?

But more importantly, how is he going to save the girl he fell in love with?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, i'm so so sorry for leaving you in the dark for so long, school has been such a pain, and just couldn't find the time to update my story, but i've chosen today to be the day, i hope you like this chapter give me some good reviews.**

**'Oh! and one more thing, i want to give a quick shout out to my readers, "AllSpark Princess, pokemonjkl, warperchick, Dragonmaster789, JustanamelessGril, and zrexheartz" you guys rock, and i hope to have more reviews from you guys! **

**Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.7

Starlight was still unconscious, and completely unresponsive. She remained that way the entire trip back to the Decepticon's HQ. The moment they arrived Megatron was very pleased with their success in capturing her, but was not when he saw how much damage she had taken.

She was covered with scratches and cuts, but her back was what took the worst of it. It covered in black scorch marks and large wound rested at the base of her back, the worst part about it was that it was leaking pink energon, and a red liquid that known as blood by the humans. This must have been another result of her organic half. She needed repairs and fast, so he called the only Con that might be able to get the job done. He set up a comm. Link with a certain Decepticon bounty hunter.

"Well, well, well, Lord Megatron, to what do I own the honor to?" He asked with the same grin on his face

"Lockdown, I have a certain job that need immediate attention, if you're truly up to it."

"As long as the price is right, I can complete any job."

"Then how is knowledge in the medical field?"

"Well, I'm no professional, but I've learned a thing or two about minor and major injuries."

"Then do you think you can the life of this femme?" He stepped out of the way to reveal Starlight.

Lockdown was a bit surprised by this, to see a giant metal cat being held in the arms of Bliztwing. She was big enough to be cybertronian, which he believed she probably was, but what really got his attention was the state she was in. He thought about it for a moment, and made his decision.

"Alright, I'll help her, but I can only do the best I can, mostly because I've never had to deal with a techno-organic. But I can surely try, given what I learned on organic medical expertise."

"That is all I can ask of you."

And with that they ended the transmission, Megatron then ordered Bliztwing to take her to a holding pen for now. If she were to awaken, it would be best to have safely behind bars. All they had to do was wait for Lockdown to arrive, when she was healed they could convince her to join the Decepticons, and if she refused, lets just say they'll other ways of making her see reason.

(Back at Autobot Base)

Bumblebee was in medbay; Ratchet was tending to his injured leg. Mean while the others, esp. Prowl who being held back by Bulkhead, were giving him a bit of a hard time.

"Bumblebee, what you did was the most idiotic thing you ever could have done! You know better than to take on the enemy on your own!"

Bee refused to say anything out of pure shame.

"Bumblebee!" Prime shouted

"Hey Prime, maybe you should take it easy on him. I know that Bee isn't the smartest bot we have, but he was still tried. All he did was try to protect Star ok." Bulkhead said

"And because of that we just lost a femme to the Cons, and who know what their gonna do to her!"

"Prime!" Ratchet shouted "I admit that I don't know much about Starlight, but from what I can tell is that she is one tough femme. I sure she can stand the Cons, for a while, but I'm afraid she can't fend them off forever."

"Exactly, which is why we find a way to save her, before something happens to her."

'Back and Con Base'

Starlight had been locked away in a cell, still unconscious. She remained like that for about half an hour until she began to stir. As she started to open her eyes she saw a wall that was made of solid rock. She tried to stand, but a piercing red-hot pain soon shot through her back and she collapsed on the ground again.

"I vouldn't try moving if I vere jou." Said a voice from behind her

"Who's there?!" She shouted

"Be calm, jou are not in any danger here, as long as jou do vhat jou are told."

"If that's the case than show your self!" She shouted as she turned her head to where the voice came.

In the direction she faced she saw metal bars that separated her from everything else. That when she remembered that her and Bee were attacked by Cons. And she pushed him out of the way of that atomic blast, but she also got hurt in the process, and that's when she lost all consciousness. Now she being held prisoner by Decepticons, in a make shift prison cell, and from the looks of all the rock, she would say that she were underground. But all that aside, she wanted to get a look at the face of the Con that did this to her.

As he wanted her too, the Con stepped out from the shadows and showed his self to her. Star took in the way he looked, a tall muscular looking Con that was the color beige, purple and a few bits of black here and there. Because of the wings on his back, she could tell that he was a flyer, he also had two turents on his shoulders that resembled a tanks turents. Once she was done taking in his appearance, she tried to get a good look at his face. His face was blue with some type of mechanical monocle on one of his eyes. He looked very calm and was completely composed, so he didn't look like the type to joke about everything. The only thing she didn't know was this guy was a triple-changer. If she had known that then she would've had second thoughts about him, because secretly she thought he was kind of an attractive Con, but probably the only one.

"Alright what do you want, because if it's information, than your wasting your time, I'd rather have my sprak ripped out, than saying anything!" She shouted in a bloodthirsty manner.

" Please, jou are in no condition to be making idle threats. No vith that serious vound on jour back." He said in his normal levelheaded manner.

"You just wait, the moment I'm back on my feet, I'm gonna make you regret ever laying eyes on me!" She shouted as she tried to stand, but only ended in collapsing to the ground again.

"Jou really shouldn't be moving, not if jou only vish to make jour injuries vorse."

"What's the point, I'm a dead anyway. The only thing I regret is..." She trailed off when her thoughts went to the Autobots. She never did get tell Prowl or Bee how she felt, now she may never get the chance.

"Vell I can safely say jou von't be in that state for long. As Megatron already found someone to help jou."

"You want to help me? What, do you got some kind of glitch in that processer of yours? What kind of Con helps the enemy?"

"Only the kind that can see the true potential in one's strength and power."

"Wait! Don't tell me, you want me to join your rank, don't you?"

"It is not because of me, but because of my leader."

"Megatron? He's here?!" She began to panic, she was in no condition to face the very leader of all Decepticons.

"Don't vorry, he vill not harm jou, only if jou do as he says."

"Yeah like that'll ever happen."

Their little conversation was stopped when another Con came in. He about the same height as the Con she spoke to, but he the colors purple and pitch black, and he too was a flyer. But his figure was different from the other one. He was much slimmer and a bit thinner that the other one. And facial appearance was a whole another subject, but one she didn't want to get involved in.

"So she's finally awake, well get her ready to move, Lockdown is here." He said as he turned his head to the femme and back again.

"About time, took him long enough!" Said Bliztwing as Hothead took over.

The moment that happened he really caught her attention.

'A triple-changer?' She thought to her self, but if they were the first two, she had a feeling that the third one that she remembered was going to be all the more worse.

The cell doors opened and Bliztwing walked in. He managed to pick her up with out hurting her too much, but she still winced in pain as she was lifted up, her limbs still a bit numb.

"By the vay, the name is Bliztwing." She heard him whisper in her ear

She kept perfectly still and calm as she possibly could, but secretly she boiling mad with white-hot anger. He was going to be in a lot of trouble for that.

But pushing that out of the way, she was carried to another part of this underground lair. The room she saw had a large birth, with a pedestal next to it. What was lying on the table were medical supplies and tools. Hanging above both of them was a very large light that illuminated the entire room. She heard a door open and began to tense up.

"Alright boys, your gonna have ta wait a little while. I've done a few patch jobs before, but not on a techno-organic. But given enough time, and if everything goes as we hope it will, then she'll be good as new in no time." Said Lockdown as he walked in getting ready for the procedure.

"Now lay her down nice and easy, don't need any other injuries."

She was layed down on her stomach with her back facing the ceiling. She straightened her self out and layed her head flat on the table. Suddenly cuffs pinned her wrists to the table and two more on her ankles. She started to struggle, and tried to break free from her binds. Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of her neck and held her down. He leaned down, to where his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Listen lil' lady, if you ever want your back to get the treatment it needs, then I suggest you hold still." He whispered lightly in her ear.

After that she kept perfectly still, and refused to move. She did after all take in his appearance as well, and he defiantly looked like the kind of guy you need to take seriously, unless you want your head on his wall. So as the procedure went on she did as she was told and kept quiet and still, but there were some parts where it would sting her pretty bad. And she would from time to time yelp in pain.

This was going to be a very long recovery in her opinion.

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHA! Another cliffhanger, by the way, i have an important announcement to make, i have decided that my OC Starlight will be paired with Prowl, mostly because he got all the votes, and who am i kidding, those two would be perfect, anyway until next time, Bye!**


End file.
